Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission structure and a transmission method, and more particularly to a one-way transmission structure and a one-way transmission method.
Related Art
Currently, a rigid connection structure is generally used between an active portion and a passive portion of a one-way transmission structure. A most common rigid connection structure is a one-way bearing, in which a casing of the one-way bearing generally includes a plurality of shaft rollers, needle rollers, or ball rollers. A shape of a roller seat enables the rollers to roll in one direction only, and a great resisting force is generated in the other direction, so that a so-called “one-way” is achieved during central shaft transmission. Although the one-way transmission of a large force moment is achieved through the rigid structure, a structure of a passive transmission portion thereof is complicated, thereby greatly increasing the mold opening complexity, causing a high manufacturing cost and a great assembly difficulty. During the use, abrasion unavoidably occurs between the rigid active portion and passive portion due to the factors such as friction, and during maintenance, the whole passive portion must be replaced, so the maintenance is difficult and the maintenance cost is high.